theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
One Snail's Shell Is Another Snail's Treasure Transcript
(The episode begins where SpongeBob feeds Gary, Snellie and Lary snail-po. Gary, Snellie and Lary eats em from their food bowls while SpongeBob throws the three empty cans away) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Okay little guys. I'll get some snail-po out of your shells. (Just then the door bell rings) Oh I wonder who that can be. (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary walk towards the door. SpongeBob opens it and there was Squidward) Squidward: Would you please stop leaving the rest of your pants inside my house? SpongeBob: Squidward! It's been funny when we first met as my next door neighbor. Squidward: That's because I'm having a package today. I'm getting myself a BBQ grill. SpongeBob: Really that's great Squidward! May we see your BBQ grill? Squidward: No! It's a special BBQ grill for me. And your three snails are going to ruin it just as I can cook something! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hrrrrrrrrrowl! SpongeBob: Easy little guys. Well, don't worry Squidward. They won't let you touch the special BBQ grill I'll see it for you. Squidward: Good. Now follow me and we'll see my special BBQ grill which it already came for the mail. SpongeBob: Okay Squidward. Stay here little guys. I gotta see this special BBQ grill Squidward brought. (And so SpongeBob and Squidward go outside to see a special BBQ grill while Gary, Snellie and Lary go back to SpongeBob's bedroom) Gary: Did you hear that you guys? Snellie: I heard Gary. Squidward got his own BBQ grill. Lary: Who knows? Squidward said were not suppose to go near it cause snails always ruin things like BBQ grills! Snellie: That reminds me. Where are we going today, Gary? Gary: Were going to take a walk in the town of Bikini Bottom then we can go to the clubhouse and play together! Lary: I've always wanted to go for a walk towards the town of Bikini Bottom. Snellie: Me too. Gary: So what are we standing inside the house for? Let's go! (And so Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers out the window, climbs up the pineapple walls, goes on top of the roof and jumps and falls down really really really really really far. They went into mid-air and lands safely on the ground with a splat) Later Squidward! Snellie, Lary and I are going for a walk. Snellie and Lary: Yeah. Squidward: And try not to go near my special BBQ grill! Gary, Snellie and Lary: We won't! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the town of Bikini Bottom where Gary, Snellie and Lary are slithering on the sidewalk passing the other people) Old Man Jenkins: Hello there little mollusk. Gary: Good Morning Old Man Jenkins! (He, Snellie and Lary kept on slithering) Susie: Why hello there cute and adoorable snails. Lary: Hello Susie. (Gary, Snellie and Lary kept on slithering on the sidewalk) Snellie: Hello Nat Peterson! Nat: Why hello adoorable snails! Gary: Gee these people in Bikini Bottom are sure having a stroll around here. Lary: Yeah. Who are they calling cute and adoorable? Snellie: Maybe people think were so cute we were gathered together and love each other so much. Gary: That's right Snellie. But the best part is we're not stray or lonely we have each other. Lary: Hey what's that inside Barg 'n' Marts store you guys? Gary: Well, Lary there's something shiny inside and were about to find out what that was. Snellie: I bet it was treasure made of gold! Gary: Let's check it out! (They'd slithered towards Barg 'n' Marts where something inside was shiny) Snellie: Oh it's so bright I can feel it into my eyes! Lary: Yeah. Me too. Gary: Let's get closer to it. (They slithered to the asie which is number 12 and saw a golden shell just lying there on the shelf) It's a golden shell! Snellie: What amazing treasure that is. Lary: Yeah. It has a same desighed shell just like Gary's! Gary: Let's pick it up and pay for it! Snellie: Good idea, Gary! Lary: Yeah ok. But I don't think it's right to steal it. (Gary grabs the golden shell and slithers to the store owner behind the register. Harold Tranquoise Fish was the store owner behind the cash resgister and Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers towards him) Harold: Well well what can I do for you snails on this find find morning? Gary: (To Harold) Meow meow meow meow meow? Snellie: (To Harold) Meow meow meow meow meow? Lary: (To Harold) Meow meow meow meow meow? Harold: Why of course you can have the golden shell that'll be $15.50 please. (Gary took out 15 dollars and 50 cents from his shell and hands it to Harold) Thank you for shopping with us today. Gary: C'mon you guys we better take the golden shell and show it to the others at the Snail-Clubhouse. Snellie and Lary: Okay. (Gary, Snellie and Lary took the golden shell to the snail clubhouse while Harold puts in 15 dollars and 50 cents in the cash register) Harold: Gee I'd hope they'll be careful with that shell or they'll be in big trouble. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Gary, Snellie and Lary holding a golden shell to take to the clubhouse but people keep begging them for it) Nat, Tom, Billy and Charile: Whoa! Scooter: Nice golden shell you got there snails! Gary: Gee thanks! Lou: What kind of treasure did the snails gets?! Don: It's a golden shell! Dale: It's shiny!! Evelyn: So pretty!! Sadie: I'll say!! Old Mabel: It's so realistic!! Frank: It's so bright!! Gary: Gee, everyone in Bikini Bottom beggin that we got the golden shell. Lary: Just ignore them, Gary. Maybe they don't know what that is. Snellie: Hurry! We gotta take the golden shell to the clubhouse so that every snail or worm can see it! Gary: Brillant idea, Snellie! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse while all 15 snails and six worms sitting around the table Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in with a golden shell) Hey you guys sorry to keep you waiting. Snellie: We were just strolling all around Bikini Bottom. Lary: Anyway, Look what we've brought at Barg 'n' Marts. Daniel: What is it Gary, Snellie and Lary? Mr. Doodles: What have you got there? Gary: Well, we'll show you! (He, Snellie and Lary sit around the table with all 15 snails and six worms and Gary puts down the golden shell on the table) Mrs. Squggles: What in the world is that? Gary: That Mrs. Squggles is the golden shell. Snellie: It has the same desighed shell just like Gary's! Mary: Oooh, la la, Snellie it's so shiny and bright. Edward: Yes indeed it kinda reminds me about the treasure of the golden suns. Daniel: The golden suns? Spike: Isn't that the treasure where we have the power made of gold? Dan: No Spike. The golden suns is an erbined legend. Right Boss? Boss: Well actually fellas it was hidden inside inside Barg 'n' Marts. Micheal: Wow. I never say this but it's amazing. Eugene: And look how clean the golden shell can be. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Victoria: The shell as we all know has a swirl and has 5 dots on each side of the golden shell. Lary: That's right Victoria, and it only cost us $15.50 to buy that! Max: That's impossible! No one can pay money like that! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Mosteeze: So like what should we do with the golden shell now that people are beggin for it? Foofie: A very good question indeed ma'am. Gary: I know you guys. Why don't we paint the golden shell like my orginal one! Snellie: So that way people won't buggin for it. Lary: Yeah it's worth a try! Sweet Sue: That's a brilliant idea! Petey: But there is one problem. Micheal: What is it Petey? Petey: We don't have any paint! All Snails and Worms: Whaaat!!? Kenny: How are we going to paint if we don't have any colors? Jan: Yeah. What gives? Penney: Maybe if we go to the Bikini Bottom Art School, we can get paints to our clubhouse. Boss: You know. Penney's got a point about paint from the art school. Mary: What are we all sitting around the table here for? Let's go!! All Snails and Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (All 18 Snails and Six Worms took the golden shell to the Bikini Bottom Art School while the scene cuts to Squidward cooking hot dogs on a special BBQ grill for SpongeBob to eat. Just then Patrick came by to SpongeBob and Squidward) Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! Patrick: What's Squidward doing? SpongeBob: Squidward's finally got his BBQ grill for himself he can cook anything now. Patrick: Wow. No way. Squidward: That's right. And I want nobody but the snails coming near the special BBQ grill! Patrick: I don't get it. SpongeBob: That's what Squidward was trying to say to you, Pat. Patrick: Really? Are you sure? Squidward: Would you two Barnacle Brains pay attention to the BBQ? Besides the hot dogs are ready. SpongeBob: Oh goody!! Patrick: I would like a hot dog! (SpongeBob and Patrick picked up a hot dog to eat while the scene cuts to all 18 snails and six worms at the Bikini Bottom Art School with a golden shell) Boss: Here we are now follow me fellas. (All 18 Snails and Six Worms went inside the Bikini Bottom Art School) Spike: Look at this place it's made of masterpiece. Dan: Talk about an artist who made all these. Mr. Doodles: Uhh. What are we looking for again? Mrs. Squggles: We have the golden shell Gary found. Boss: We're looking for the paint room so that we can paint the runt's golden shell like the orginal. Remember? Max: All right. I hear you. (All 18 Snails and Six Worms went to the room where all the colors of wet paint are) Gary: Here it is the paint room! Snellie: We've finally found it! Lary: Oh yeah! Daniel: I knew we can find it. Foofie: Keep an eye on people who can come in here guys. Mosteeze: Oh we will, Foofie. We will. Petey: Well let's get started on painting the golden shell! Pat: Meow! (They went rigt to work. All snails and worms needed a paintbrush and lots of paint to paint the golden shell just like Gary's shell. First they some pink paint and dipped it in and paints it all around the golden shell. Next Gary get some red paint and dipped it in and paints a swirl around each side on the pink paint. Then Mr. Doodles gets some purple paint and dipped it in and paints 5 circles on each side of the pink painted shell and after that it was finished) Meow! Meow! Meow! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Micheal: It's finished! Now let's take it outside to show everybody the painted shell! Penney: Yeah can we? Edward: Not yet all we have to do now is avoid it from the sun. Victoria: That's a good idea, Edward. Sweet Sue: It's a deal. Eugene: I agree. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! (Just then we hear people laughing) Gary: Uh-oh you guys, someone's coming! Daniel: We better hide! All Snails and Worms: Right! (All 18 Snails and Six worms hide under the table while an artist fish comes in with a picture of a fruitbowl) Artist: Ah simagnafeet this picture of a fruitbowl I love to paint pictures of creations! (He hangs the picture of a fruitbowl upon the wall) Now to paint more pictures of my masterpiece. (He leaves the paint room for now. All 18 Snails and Six Worms come out from under the table) Foofie: Come on let's get this painted shell outside so we can show it to everybody. Boss: Right I'll show you the way! (All 18 Snails and Six Worms took the painted shell and headed out the painted room and outside toward Bikini Bottom when the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to all 18 snails and six worms taking the painted shell outside towards the town of Bikini Bottom) After me fellas. Mr. Doodles: Uhh where are we taking this painted shell, Boss? Boss: In the town of Bikini Bottom filled with people and owners! Jan: You can argue with the same question you can ask. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Lary: I don't know why, but I gotta bad feeling about people watching us taking this shell outside to show. Gary: Lary's right we need to find a good spot for this shell to avoid from the sun. Snellie: Yeah and fast hmm. I know what about Snail-Park? That's where our Snail-Clubhouse is near. Mary: No any other fish was suspended to Snail-Park before. Mosteeze: So like what are we waiting for let's go back to Snail-Park! Daniel: And make sure everyone knows where our shell is. Pat: Meow! Meow! Rex: Arrrrrf! Arrrrrf! (Panting. All 18 Snails and six worms went to Snail-Park where all the people are already here) Gary: Hey look it's all the people of Bikini Bottom! Snellie: And they got here just in time. Lary: Yeah yeah you said it, Snellie. All people: Hun? What? Tina: Hey it's the snails and worms of ours! Bert: I wonder what they got there. Howard Blaney: Yeah what did they have? (All 18 Snails bring forth the painting shell toward the people of Bikini Bottom while the six worms watched) Gary: Meow reow! Snellie: Meow reow! Lary: Meow! Boss: Meow meow meow meow! Tina: Well no one's ever seen a painted shell in our life. Nat: Yeah what gives? Don't you know the painted shell will melt from the sun? Gary: Meow? Daniel: Meow? Mosteeze: Mreoow! Foofie: Meow! (The sun avoid the painted shell from near between the people and the snails which it melts the paint away revealing a golden shell) Lou: I can't beliveve my eyes! Tina: It's the golden shell! Don: I want that! Howard Blaney: No I want that shell! Dale: Nhuhh it's mine! Frank: That golden shell! It's mine to keep! (All the people are arguing for the golden shell) Boss: QUIET!!! (People of Bikini Bottom stopped arguing and saw one of the snails) Gary: We're telling all of you people and owners this is not you golden shell for you to keep. It's ours. Snellie, Lary and I brought it for $15.50 for it. Snellie: Just look at yourselves. Do you ever want the golden shell for your pet snail? Lary: Yeah! All you do is argue for it while decided who's gonna keep it. Fred: They're right. Dale: Kiss up. Susie: I have no idea one of the snails can talk. Evelyn: Yeah one of them even the worms of ours. Jimmy: I guess we can't own the golden shell. Tom: Let's just go home I guess. (All the people of Bikini Bottom go back to Bikini Bottom buildings but Scooter wanted the golden shell for himself) Scooter: Hey! I'll take the golden shell off your hands dudes! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Really? Scooter: Uh-hun! All Snails and Worms: Hooray!!! Pat: Meow! Meow!! Meow!!! Rex: Arf! Arf!! Arf!!! (Panting) Mary: The golden shell is now yours for now, Scooter! (Hands the golden shell to Scooter) Scooter: Thank you all of you snails for the golden shell. This will be perfect for my snail, Steve! (Walks away with the golden shell in his hands) Gary: We did it! We made a sale for Scooter! Micheal: We sure did, Gary. Victoria: Yeah you gave that golden shell to Scooter that surfin dude. Eugene: I like the way you gave it to him. Pat: Meow! Penney: Way to go, Partner! Sweet Sue: Good point! Edward: Yeah indeed a good job you are. Spike: But one question. Who is Steve the Snail? Gary: I don't know you guys but if I'm gonna find out what he looks like I'm sure I'll be meeting him some day. Daniel: Me too, Gary. Dan: None of us know what Steve the Snail is anyway. Gary: Don't follow without us. We'll find out one day. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward eating a hot dog which is done from Squidward's BBQ grill) SpongeBob: Gee Squidward, you made the most delicouls hot dogs ever in Bikini Bottom! Squidward: Thanks SpongeBob. Patrick: I can eat hot dogs all day. (Just then Gary, Snellie and Lary comes back from the town of Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: There's my three little moullisk! So how was your walk? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: If I knew better you probably never go near my special BBQ grill. SpongeBob: Well Squidward. I'd hope you will learn to love my snail Gary of mine. Just like you will love your snail Snellie. Squidward: As long as she and Gary don't go near my BBQ grill. Patrick: True but I think we can use Squidward's BBQ for dinner too. SpongeBob: Yeah you said it, Buddy. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Snellie and Lary laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he did today with his friends) Gary: We banages to take a walk towards the town of Bikini Bottom but we found something shiny inside Barg 'n' Marts it was a golden shell that we wanted for $15.50. Snellie: After that Squidward got his own special BBQ grill that we're not suppose to go near. Lary: Yeah and as we all know about painting the golden shell the sun washes the paint away so that we can't avoid this shell from the sun. Snellie: Well after when Gary gave that shell to Scooter he said it'll be perfect for his snail Steve. Gary: Well you guys we sure had fun today treasure hunting for the golden shell didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. And I bet tomorrow's gonna be a big day. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep while SpongeBob snores peacefully on his bed as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Sandy: And Sandy! Gary: Looks like Squidward knows that I am not normal like the other snails even Snellie and Lary. Sandy: Really? Then you gotta learn how to be cool and being Normal little guy. Gary: Okay Sandy but just that you will discover that there's a new squirrel in town that turns out to be your sister, my snailfriends and I wanted to decrate the clubhouse called how to act cool and being normal! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "The Cool Cult!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes